


The Ben Tennyson Guide to Conflict Resolution

by GrayNeko



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Sex for Peace, Teenagers, Xenophilia, aggressive sex, big dick, commissioned piece, tongue play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayNeko/pseuds/GrayNeko
Summary: Ben resorts to an unusual tactic to get two enemies to agree to end hostilities. Here's a hint, it involves his 10-inch log of a cock. This story has been commissioned byEl_Heffe.
Relationships: Attea/Ben Tennyson, Looma Red Wind/Attea, Looma Red Wind/Ben Tennyson
Kudos: 12





	The Ben Tennyson Guide to Conflict Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a parody. I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters that belong to the series. If you enjoyed this piece, make sure to thank El_Heffe and check out my profile for information about commissioning a piece for yourself. Comments and critiques welcome.

The city of Bellwood was used to its fair share of hecticness, being the hometown of the hero Ben 10 as well as one of the first major hubs for interstellar travel on Earth had made the residents inured to the chaos such things brought. Despite that, the occasional invasion was still enough to make people take notice, as was the circumstances at this moment. 

Two different fleets filled the skies over Bellwood and as people warily gazed upwards a truck with “Max’s Plumbing” emblazoned on the side barreled down the streets of the city. 

“The Incurseans and Tetramands? Again? What is it with these guys?” Ben Tennyson asked from the passenger seat as he leaned forward to survey the ships. 

“I believe it is the ‘gals’, as you say on Earth, that we must discover the issue with Ben, as Attea and Looma are the ones currently in charge of their respective empires,” Rook Blonko, Plumber Magister and Ben’s partner, replied as he weaved around cars that had come to a stop as their occupants focused on the armadas above. 

Ben groaned in response. Every time those two leaders showed up it meant a royal amount of pain for him. 

“Alright, let’s get up there and see what the problem is this time,” Ben sighed reluctantly, just knowing that he was going to regret this no matter what. 

The truck picked up speed as it began to shift and moments later it completed transforming into its true form, the Proto-TRUK, as it began to ascend. 

As the spacecraft flew between the two largest ships the comms on the dash began to light up. Ben begrudgingly hit the button and was greeted to the dual displays of Princess Looma Redwind and Empress Attea. 

“Insignificant ship, remove yourself from this airspace or be reduced to dust immediately!” Princess Looma threatened, emphasizing her words with a powerful slam of both of her right arms that left a dent in the reinforced arm of her captain’s chair. 

“Yeah scram, the last thing I need is you gettin' in the way of my shot at her bridge,” Attea said, sounding more bored than anything as she rested her head against her fist, the other hand drawing idle patterns on the armrest of her throne. “Speakin’ of which, why aren't we firing?” 

“Ladies! Please, what is going on?” Ben asked, glancing to Rook to share a look of alarm. 

“This petulant child thinks she can just claim the universe as her own. Why else would she make such a blatant attempt to invade Earth to use it as a staging point for further conquest.” 

“When I find out who leaked our battle plans, I am going to boil them alive!” Attea said, her voice raising into a shout as she cast a withering gaze at the soldiers on her bridge, who all busied themselves at their stations. “But forget about that right now. It’s not like you’re here just to stop us, is it Princess?” 

The smugness in Attea’s voice was palpable as Looma grew even more incensed. 

“The only way to stop you insufferable Incurseans is to conquer Earth before you do! Or destroy it, which I am more than happy to do to keep it out of your hands!” 

“LADIES!” Ben shouted, earning looks of surprise from everyone, especially Rook. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before sighing and continuing, “There must be some way to figure this out without anyone being invaded, conquered, or destroyed.” 

“Sorry Ben, but today is not about you. I’ve put off doin’ this for too long. Incursean Legions, prepare to attack!” 

“I will miss you former betrothed. Hopefully I will be able to find your skull in the rubble to remember you by. Tetramand fleet, charge forward battery arrays!” 

Both transmissions cut off, leaving Ben and Rook to gawk as both forces prepared to annihilate each other and the planet. 

“Ben, what do we do? Even if we had every Plumber in the universe here, we could not face either force individually, so how do we stop both of them?” Rook said as he began to take evasive measures. 

Ben was unusually quiet as he braced himself in the passenger seat, though Rook could not tell if he was hesitating or actually trying to think of a plan for once. 

“We don’t, partner. I’ll stop them,” Ben said as he reached for the Omnitrix on his left wrist. Rook took note of the care with which Ben selected his alien, again most unusual. In a flash of light Ben disappeared and in his place was an alien whose body looked like a chunk of space cut into a humanoid shape. 

“Alien X?!” Rook exclaimed before having to pull hard at the wheel to avoid a collision with an Incursean fighter ship. “That is certainly a form powerful enough to stop both armies Ben, but are you certain you will be able to reach a consensus with Serena and Bellicus in a timely fashion?” 

At first Alien X was still, clearly indicating that Rook’s fears were valid but suddenly the all-powerful entity raised its arms with palms outstretched and disappeared in a flash of light. Rook was left speechless before realizing that both armies had suddenly stopped fighting and were once more simply floating in place over Bellwood. What exactly had Ben done? And where did he go? 

*** 

Elsewhere, on a world far away, on a deserted strip of beach with gorgeous, white sand in a tropical climate, three figures suddenly materialized. Looma and Attea noticed each other first as they looked around in confusion, hands going for weapons that came up empty. Before the accusations could begin to fly, they both realized there was someone else regarding them silently. 

“What is the meaning of this? Return me to my ship this instant!” Looma growled as she stalked towards Alien X, who remained unresponsive as she glared down at him. 

“Yeah, what’s the big idea? You think you can take us from our ships and we’ll just cower in our booties because you’re some all-powerful muckity-muck. Good luck with that pal, this Empress don’t grovel to nobody,” Attea said as she looked around, an eyebrow raising contemptuously. “Where the heck did you bring us anyway?” she added quietly to herself as she found herself appreciating the view. 

Instead of saying anything Alien X disappeared, leaving Ben standing in his place. He looked up and down the beach before his face fell and his shoulders slumped. 

“They just couldn’t agree to the amenities, could they? Well, ladies, looks like we’ll have to rough it a little,” Ben said with an air of supreme casualness as he began to walk towards the water. 

He didn’t make it very far before Looma grabbed him by his shirt and hoisted him off the ground. 

“What are we doing here Ben?” she said, her frustration mounting to dangerous levels. 

“We’re going to resolve this conflict peacefully,” Ben said before raising his arms and slipping out of his shirt, dropping to the ground in a crouch. 

Even as Looma crumpled the garment into a ball she found her eyes drawn to the somewhat toned upper body of the human before her. Though he lacked the muscle definition common among her people, the fact that they had once been engaged made seeing his bare flesh a little exciting and she found her anger slowly being replaced by curiosity. 

Ben seemed unbothered by his state of partial undress and in fact continued to remove clothing, kicking off his shoes as he went towards the water. His unusual attitude had drawn Attea’s attention as well. She watched Ben warily with crossed arms as he hopped from foot to foot while removing his socks. 

“And how exactly are we going to do that?” she asked before her eyes went wide as Ben undid his pants and let them drop to the ground. He was still wearing a pair of green boxers but his state of undress was so unexpected that when he turned around and locked eyes with her, she suddenly found it impossible to meet his gaze. Then she saw those boxers were around his feet and her eyes nearly fell out of her head. 

“Join me in the water and find out,” Ben said as he stepped backwards out of his clothes, continuing into the water until he was waist deep in the surf. 

Attea looked to Looma to see if she thought Ben had lost his mind as well but the Tetramand princess only had eyes for Ben. Attea’s mouth hung agape as the other woman made her way towards the water, removing her armor and clothes as Ben had, only to stop suddenly when the water washed over her feet. It took Attea a moment to realize what had given the powerhouse princess pause when she suddenly smiled. 

“Aww, is the poor wittle pwincess afwaid of the water?” Attea mocked, unable to resist a chance to needle her enemy. Momentarily reinvigorated by her sense of superiority she began to walk towards Ben, it was easier to think of him as a prize, whoever claimed him would be able to declare victory. 

“Forgetting something _Empress_?” Looma said as she grabbed hold of Attea’s shoulder. Attea made to slip out of her grasp but the Tetramand’s grip was like a vice. Attea was forced to face Looma and confront her state of undress. This close Looma’s large breasts obstructed sight of her face and Attea had to awkwardly choose between looking at nipples that were such a deep shade of red they were nearly black or at her bald pussy. Fortunately, Looma gave Attea the perfect distraction as the Tetramand began stripping her. 

“Hey, what the hell?! Get your hands off me! Touching my royal person without permission is a death sentence!” Attea yelled ineffectually as Looma’s other hands made quick of her clothing. 

“Enough already!” Attea shouted as she was finally able to pull away from Looma, though that was more because Looma had loosened her grip. Attea covered herself with her arms, red creeping into her cheeks, though whether it was from anger, embarrassment, or surprised arousal was anyone’s guess, especially Attea’s. 

Looma smirked down at Attea before taking the wad of clothing and tossing it behind her. Even though it appeared to be a gentle throw Attea watched with exasperation as her clothes flew well into the tree line. 

“You’re going to go get those,” Attea stiffly whispered, the unsaid threat coiled around her softly spoken words. 

“Maybe later, if you’re good,” Looma responded before removing her helmet and dropping it into the sand. One set of hands ran though her short, black locks of hair while the other settled on her hips, clearly striking a pose for Ben’s sake before she began to walk into the water. 

“Did I miss something?! Are the two of you in on this-this, whatever the hell this is?” Attea shouted as she stomped her foot uselessly in the sand. 

Instead of answering her Ben turned all of his attention to Looma, leaving Attea to fume on the shore as Looma reached Ben, who held a hand out to her. In her opinion they looked ridiculous next to each other, Ben was barely taller than her so standing next to Looma made him seem so puny, even if he did look kind of nice in the crystal-clear water, his massive dick already at half-mast. 

**His massive dick?!**

Attea did a doubletake, forgetting her nudity as she rubbed at her eyes to make sure they were working and that it wasn’t a trick of the water’s refraction. There was no doubt about it, Ben’s cock was huge. It had to be the length of her forearm, and the thickness, it was nearly a third leg! Attea suddenly felt weak in her knees as she watched Looma dip two arms under the water, her hands barely able to fully grasp the human’s dick. 

“Forgive me beloved,” Looma said imploringly as she leaned over Ben while she began to stroke and massage his shaft. “If I had known you were such an exquisite specimen, I would have never stopped fighting for your hand in marriage.” 

“The fighting was the problem Looma, and it still is,” Ben chastised even as he reached out to grope one of her massive tits. His fingers sank into the flesh of her breast while his other hand reached up to caress her jawline, a gesture of affection she was happy to lean into. Ben’s hand continued upward, running through her hair, the tender touch causing her eyes to narrow happily. 

“But since it’s the only thing you seem to understand,” Ben added as his hand suddenly grabbed a fistful of Looma’s hair and pulled hard while his other hand pinched her nipple and twisted aggressively. Looma sputtered from the sudden two-pronged attack but Ben wasn’t done as he swept her feet out from under her, using her state of shock to drop the normally indomitable princess onto her ass. 

Looma’s hands shot to either of Ben’s wrists and Attea expected to hear the crunching of human bones being ground to dust but instead Looma seemed frozen, unable to finish fending Ben off. From her spot on the shore, she couldn’t see how perfectly Ben’s cock fit between Looma’s breasts or how the heat of his aching dick pressed against her chest made Looma swoon. 

“You’ve been studying Tetramand mating rituals,” Looma said, her surprise clear even as she smiled with approval up at Ben. 

“More like I found some really weird porn now that Earth gets data streams from all over the galaxy,” Ben admitted rather sheepishly though he was unable to stop from rocking his hips, causing his cockhead to poke out from between her hefty tits. He shifted his other hand up to her hair as well, entwining his fingers tightly in her raven locks. “Though I did see what happened if I did this.” 

Looma allowed him to guide her head down so she was looking at the swollen, nearly purple helmet of Ben’s dick. She let go of his wrists to bring two hands to her breasts, squeezing them together to properly smother Ben’s cock while the other two rested on Ben’s hips. She began slowly pumping Ben’s hips for him while extending her tongue to lick at his cockhead every time it reached its peak. 

Attea, meanwhile, was sitting on one of Looma’s discarded furs as she watched the most unexpected sex show ever. Her face was flushed and her breathing heavy as she balled her hands into fists to keep from touching herself. That didn’t stop her from growing wetter with each passing second. This should gross her out, neither of them was even an Incursean, and yet as their bodies ground against each other she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. She wanted to join them but pride kept her from setting one toe in the water. What would it look like if the Empress of the deathless Incursean Empire threw herself at her enemies like a two-tayden whore? And yet, if she didn’t do something soon, she was going to go crazy. 

Attea finally cracked as Looma began moving Ben faster while also stroking her breasts up and down so she could take the tip of his cock into her mouth. One hand cupped her breast to massage it while the other reached between her legs and began fingering her absolutely drenched pussy. She panted and moaned wantonly as she watched Ben and Looma through narrowed eyes, pretending that they were putting on a show in her honor. It was a feeble pretense but she clung to the idea as she shoved three fingers into her folds while she tweaked her nipple. Her toes dug into the sand as a whimper escaped her, her pace quickening to match theirs. 

As Attea neared her first climax, she had nearly stopped paying attention to them, but splashing drew her focus back to them, eliciting a croaking gasp from the aroused amphibian. They had shifted positions slightly and now Ben was no longer being held by Looma. She was leaning back in the water, resting on her arms as Ben sat on her chest, thrusting his own hips with a savage energy as he face-fucked Looma. Even as she choked and gagged and made all sorts of lurid, wet sounds, Looma was thrilled by Ben’s relentlessness, looking up adoringly at him as he held her hair in a death grip. 

Ben managed to smirk down at her even as his face was screwed up in concentration, trying to maintain his intense rhythm. It wasn’t easy, Looma’s mouth felt amazing, especially with the way she worked her powerful tongue along the length of his dick. Every thrust was a battle as Looma’s throat squeezed reflexively around his shaft until it almost hurt, in an attempt to expel him. Ben eventually managed to triumph and buried his dick to the hilt, a groan escaping him as he came. His cock swelled in defiance of the incredible strength of Looma’s throat as hot cum gushed down her gullet. Ben held himself there for a minute as his dick continued to spasm before gently rocking himself back and forth to coax every last drop from his balls. Finally, the sheer strength of her muscles forced his softening cock from the confines of her mouth and Ben stumbled off Looma with a grunt of satisfaction. 

As he sank into the water, Looma gurgled wordlessly, cum bubbling from her lips before she took a heavy swallow. Ben watched with concern as she sank below the water but it was only momentary as she rose with surprising speed and vigor. She ran two hands through her wet hair while a third went to her mouth and began sensually trailing down her glistening body, clearly following the path of Ben’s cum as it finally settled on her taught stomach. Her fourth hand hefted a massive breast, fondling it heartily as she circled her peaked nipple. 

“Most excellently met, beloved. I’d never suspect you to win the foreplay, but don’t expect me to go easy on you from here on out,” she said with breathless exuberance. 

“I would never,” Ben said, still a little out of breath himself before turning towards the beach. The sound of Attea’s moans had caught his attention and he and Looma watched as the Incursean Empress fingerfucked herself silly. 

She had fallen onto her back as both hands went to work at her pussy, one shoving four fingers in frantically as the other polished her clit like it was a diamond. As she worked herself towards a fervent peak, her back arched and her legs strained, lifting her bottom off the ground to give them a wonderful view of her dripping cunt. Her moans were occasionally punctuated by sharp intakes of breath that became trebled croaks. 

“Wow, Attea. If you were so pent up you could have just said something. I’m sure Looma would’ve let you go first,” Ben said as he stood over her. Attea jumped in alarm, trying to close her legs and shrink in on herself but Looma was on her in a flash, grabbing all four limbs and forcing her into a spread-eagle position. 

“Let go of me you skanky red slut. I swear when I get back to my fleet I’lllaaah!” 

Her threat died as Ben reached between her legs and slipped two fingers inside her while his thumb pressed perfectly on her clit. She expected him to work her into another frenzy but his fingers remained mostly still, though he did tease her clit by gently running his thumb back and forth over it. 

“Now Attea, I brought you two here for a peaceful resolution so let’s try to get along. Isn’t that right Looma?” 

Looma made a noncommittal noise even as she brought the hand Attea had been using to finger herself to her face. All four eyes narrowed as she sniffed the Incursean’s fragrance before sucking on Attea’s fingers, causing the green teen to blush furiously. She looked between Ben and Looma as they continued to merely tease her body and the red in her cheeks quickly became fueled by anger. 

“Are you two going to just sit there or is somebody going to fuck me already?” she shouted. 

“Well, I would but after that little tussle with Looma I could use a little stimulation,” Ben said, rocking his hips so his flaccid cock swung back and forth. 

The casualness with which he spoke flustered Attea all over again as her eyes followed his swaying dick. She seemed almost timid as she spoke in a much softer voice, “Couldn’t you at least turn into Bullfrag?” 

“I would but it seems the Omnitrix doesn’t carry over equipment size. So if this is what you want,” Ben emphasized his words by flexing his pelvic floor muscles, causing his cock to bounce a little, “then I think you’d be disappointed with him.” 

Attea bit her lip as she weighed her options, made infinitely harder as Ben continued to torment her lower half with soft, slow touches that failed to provide anywhere near enough stimulation. 

“Fine, just let me up,” Attea said, still sounding more than a little irked. Ben nodded to Looma and soon Attea was kneeling while she rubbed her wrists, shooting Looma dirty looks over her shoulder. Ben’s shadow fell over her and she had to squint up at him as the sun created a blinding aura behind him. Her eyes travelled down his body, trying to appreciate his human form even as her mind kept screaming about what a dumb ape he was, at least until she finally settled on his dick. She swallowed heavily as it hung directly in front of her, suddenly hesitant even as it tantalized her. Though Ben had just come out of the water she swore she could smell his pungent, sweaty musk. It was almost enough to make her dizzy, but somehow the idea of it being filthy also emboldened her. 

She gripped the base with one hand, surprised at how spongy it felt and began stroking him. Her other hand came up to fondle Ben’s balls, causing a twitch but no more immediate response as she rolled his heavy testicles over her fingers. She frowned a little, expecting more of a reaction but he was still largely rope in her hand. 

“You’re on the right track, but maybe try using that tongue you’re usually so quick with,” Ben said. He seemed genuinely supportive and Attea was torn between hating him for it and fighting back an electric thrill that had her heart fluttering. She managed to keep her face neutral as she lifted his cock and ran her tongue from base to tip along the underside. She punctuated her ascent of his dick by swirling her tongue around his glans. Ben moaned appreciatively before yelping as she used her tongue to pull his cockhead into her mouth, forcing his hips forward with how strongly she pulled. She sucked intensely on the tip and as Ben finally began to respond to her ministrations, she decided to show him just how impressive her tongue was. 

Ben gasped and threw his head back momentarily as Attea’s tongue snaked around his dick, covering every impressive inch and even coiling around his balls. He found her looking up at him with a challenging smirk before she really got to work. During all the time he had spent as Bullfrag, he had never fully realized what the Incursean tongue was capable of and now Attea was giving him a very thorough demonstration as she squeezed and massaged his entire length with incredible dexterity and precision. His dick responded by throbbing with every squeeze as Attea’s strength rivalled Looma’s in this instance. She wasn’t done showcasing her skills either, the sensation of warm slickness around his cock intensifying as she took him in her mouth. Unlike Looma, Attea seemed to have no problem deepthoating him right from the start as her lips easily reached his base. Ben’s moans intensified as the blowjob added an amazing rippling sensation on top of her other techniques. 

Finally, Ben couldn’t take it anymore and reached down to cup Attea’s face with both hands as she pulled back. Her tongue went slack in surprise as Ben yanked her to feet and then her whole body stiffened as Ben kissed her. She slowly melted into him as he kissed her deeply, his tongue, though no where nearly as impressive as her own, invaded her mouth and wrestling with what it could of hers. She was practically boneless when he pulled away, held upright seemingly by his hands still cupping her face. This time when he smiled at her there was no hiding her giddy lovestruck expression as she swooned. 

The next moment she was in freefall as Ben gave her the gentlest of pushes. She didn’t fall far before several arms caught her and she found Looma staring down at her with what seemed like respect as the Tetramand princess cradled Attea against her body while she reclined. Attea didn’t have time to puzzle that out as she felt more hands on her thighs and looked to find Ben spreading her legs apart. She swallowed so heavily at the sight of his aching erection that her tongue tried to retract reflexively but, with it thoroughly entwined around Ben’s cock, it merely pulled him closer as if she were inviting him to fuck her. 

Ben accepted that invitation as he guided his cockhead to her sopping wet folds. Attea’s eyes went wide with the realization that he didn’t intend to let her retract her tongue, shaking her head wildly as she tried to protest. 

“Whaid, hthold thon...” 

Ben did not in fact wait and Attea sputtered as he drove his tongue-wrapped cock into her pussy. The jumbling of sensations was instantly overwhelming as her tongue and pussy told her the same thing from what felt like two incompatible perspectives while the taste of her own juices and Ben’s dick created an exciting, perplexing flavor. The confusion of her senses made her eyes cross and then Ben began to piston his hips. She went limp in Looma’s arms as Ben massive cock struck depths she hadn’t known she had moments ago, while her taught tongue ran back and forth over her clit like fleshy floss. The sensory overload proved too much and she found herself in a near constant state of orgasm as she moaned and gasped around her tongue, while her pussy gushed like a fountain. 

“You Incurseans are more impressive than I had thought. You will make an excellent concubine for my beloved,” Looma said as her hands roamed Attea’s body. Through the haze of pleasure Attea tried to glare at her and protest Looma’s words but the Tetramand chose that moment to grab Attea’s nipples and pinch them. Fortunately, she did so delicately but delicate for the super-strong Tetramands was still usually way too rough for most other species in the galaxy and Attea could attest to that firsthand as her back arched, the pain temporarily overriding everything else. 

“Looma, what did I say about getting along?” Ben said without slowing down his pelvic thrusts, the force of which gradually drove Attea up Looma’s body until her head became nestled between Looma’s breasts. 

“Forgive me, beloved, but clearly the best way to resolve this peacefully is to keep her as a pet. Once the Incurseans see their Empress subjugated they will fall in line as well.” 

Attea tried to snarl indignantly but Looma smothered her under mountains of tit flesh. 

“Well, I suppose that is one way to go about it,” Ben replied before smiling at Looma. “Why don’t you try to convince me a little harder?” 

Panic raged through Attea’s body but Looma had her effectively pinned once more, even as she leaned forward at Ben’s beckoning. She was able to catch glimpses of them making out from where she was nearly suffocating under Looma’s breasts when Ben suddenly shifted and she thought she saw his arm lash out. Whatever he did made a spasm shoot through Looma’s whole body before the Tetramand suddenly went limp. Attea gasped for air as she was pulled free from Looma’s breasts and immediately began struggling against Ben only to be reminded that he was still very much fucking her as he slammed his hips into her, robbing her of any strength she had left as his cock struck the entrance to her womb. 

She lay sprawled atop Looma, who still seemed to be breathing as far as she could tell. Her confusion must have been apparent on her face because Ben chuckled as he caressed her cheek while thrusting more slowly. 

“Hephestan Neuro Grip,” he said when she looked to him. “Rook and I have been practicing it in sparring sessions. I have it on good authority that it’s incredibly effective on a variety of species. 

“Now Attea, do you want me to cum in you?” he asked as he lowered himself so they were face to face. 

Attea froze momentarily at the unexpectedness of Ben’s question, but she quickly found herself nodding rather shyly. Despite everything that had just happened the thought of **not** getting pumped full of his seed filled her with an unexpected dread. 

“Then sign a peace treaty with the Tetramands.” 

Attea nearly bit her tongue in shock, how dare he try to order her around! She didn’t care how good a fuck he was, nobody told her what to- wait, why was he slowing down? Attea’s outrage fizzled out as Ben stopped slamming his amazing cock into her and even pulled out of her. Ben quickly freed his dick from her tongue and made to step away but found Attea’s legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Wha- what are you doing?” she asked, her words thick and nearly unintelligible around a tongue that was almost completely numb from exertion. 

“It’s simple Attea. No peace, no sex. Same goes for you Looma.” 

“Yes, beloved,” Looma said, her words deferential even as she clearly struggled to get them out. 

Ben waited quietly as everything hinged on Attea’s response. He’d never admit to either girl but he was tired of having to fight one or the other, because despite the fact that he usually won it never really solved the problem. He might not be much of a diplomat, or all that aware of when a girl was interested in him but with these two, he knew he at least had a foot in the door, he just had to approach them from an angle neither would see coming. His gamble had paid off so far, Looma was a sure thing at this point if her behavior and those videos he had seen were any indication. 

“I’m not surrendering just for a fling,” Attea pouted, mustering some sense of her rational mind. 

Ben sighed internally, he had kind of expected it to go like this. The things he was willing to do for the sake of peace. 

“Who said anything about a fling? Or surrendering? You two make peace and we can be, well, not exclusive, but how about allies with benefits?” 

He emphasized his words by gently bobbing his dick so it made contact with Attea’s stomach several times, making her jump and twitch with each tap. Whatever willpower the Incursean Empress had left seemed to crumble as she whimpered and blushed with need until she was almost as red as Looma. 

“Fine, yeah, peace, whatever, just put that thing back inside me already,” Attea begged, reaching down to try to guide his cock back inside her only to have Ben catch her wrists. 

“I think you and Looma should seal the agreement with a kiss.” 

Attea tried to look indignant but Ben slowly slid his dick between her hands, letting her feel the thick veins running down the length. He could see her imagining his cock once more pounding away at her snatch and then her legs unwrapped from around him. She slowly got onto her hands and knees, presenting Ben with her surprisingly full ass as she crawled up Looma’s body. Ben gave her ass a strong squeeze as she went, making Attea moan and shudder. 

As their faces became level with each other Looma smiled weakly while Attea did her best not to look annoyed. She hesitantly began to lower her face when Looma surprised her by managing to raise an arm and pulling her down into an intense and passionate kiss. Despite her initial resistance Attea found her tongue wrestling with Looma’s, desperate not to be outdone by the princess. 

She had just gained the upper hand as her more dexterous tongue pinned Looma’s when Ben’s hands gripped her waist. It was all the warning she had before she squealed into Looma as his cock barreled into her depths. No longer encased in her slippery tongue his dick pushed and pulled at the walls of her tunnel, threatening to truly ruin her. With Ben railing her pussy for all he was worth and Looma fervidly kissing her Attea was once more drowning in pleasure and her tight, youthful pussy responded by gripping Ben’s shaft with powerful spasms. Ben had already been at his limit earlier, Looma’s interruption had been a fortunate reprieve, but now there was no stopping his climax as he let out a hearty groan. 

Attea gasped as waves of glorious heat pulsed in her core, causing her toes to curl as her whole body went taut one more time before she collapsed completely. Looma held her and Ben affectionately as he sagged forward with her, his cock still buried deeply in Attea’s pussy. 

“See? Isn’t peace nice?” Ben asked, sounding just a tad winded. 

“Indeed beloved, but I’m still waiting for the rest of my ‘benefits’,” Looma said as her second set of hands descended down Ben’s body, one cupping his ass aggressively while the other worked his dick free of Attea’s pussy. Ben winced at Looma’s rough handling before sighing and remembering that he had told Rook he would handle the situation. What kind of hero would he be if he couldn’t keep his word? 


End file.
